


my baby loves me

by Markhyuckisrealaf



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-29
Updated: 2017-08-29
Packaged: 2018-12-21 11:43:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11943462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markhyuckisrealaf/pseuds/Markhyuckisrealaf
Summary: Mark was so sick and donghyuck had to take care of him as being his lovely lovely boyfriend ♡





	my baby loves me

"Its comiiing. Mark open your god damn mouth."

 

Mark shook his head.

 

"Mark."

 

"Donghyuck. I love you to death baby but i don't trust the soup you made."

 

"I'm literally the best cook in this fucking dorm."

 

"Don't curse. I don't like it when you curse" mark said and pouted.

 

Donghyuck rolled his eyes "just open your mouth please"

 

"No uh" mark said and kept his mouth shut tightly.

 

Then donghyuck did something that made mark open his mouth in shock without noticing he did.

 

"Open your mouth. Mark lee open your damn mouth"

 

Yeah. Lee freaking donghyuck just sang it in nct u's "7th sense"s rhythm.

 

"You just didn-" 

 

Donghyuck shoved a spoonful of soup in mark's mouth and grinned "hell yeah i just did"

 

Mark gulped down the hot soup and glared at donghyuck.

 

"Remind me why we are dating again ?"

 

"Cause you are so desperetly, lovesickingly in love with me and would do anything for me including confessing me in the cheesiest way possible."

 

Mark rolled his eyes "and in return i'm getting tortured"

 

"Ugh shut up mark" donghyuck said and blowed on the spoon full of soup. Mark haven't said the soup burned his tongue but donghyuck understood it anyway.

 

"Here. Open your mouth."

 

Mark opened his mouth this time cause wow the soup didn't taste bad actually.

 

"Good boy" donghyuck said and petted mark's head.

 

"Hey!"

 

Donghyuck laughed and mark hated feeling the butterflies in his stomach whenever he saw donghyuck's laugh.

 

"You are so cute when you are sick mark. With those red cheeks and your snot rolling down your nose"

 

Mark immidetely checked his nose and donghyuck laughed harder.

 

"I'm just kidding idiot there is no snot don't worry"

 

Mark puffed his cheeks and murmured quietly but loud enough for donghyuck to hear "like you would still love me if my snot came out"

 

"Oh mark..." donghyuck said and came close to mark's face like he was gonna kiss him "you might puke to my face and i will still love you to the moon and back"

 

Mark grimaced his face and pushed donghyuck away "you're gross"

 

Donghyuck laughed again "it's true tho. I love you that much."

 

Mark rolled his eyes cause why his boyfriend wasn't like other boyfriends ? Like other normal boyfriends.

 

"Still. It's gross hyuck."

 

"But you love me" donghyuck said and pecked his cheek then caressed it "now let's finish this soup so you can take your medicine. Okay ?"

 

Donghyuck was looking at him with so much care in his eyes that mark melted inside his fluffy warm blanket.

 

"Okay"

 

"Good" donghyuck said and pecked his other cheek.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"Do....donghyuck..."

 

"I'm here love" donghyuck held his hand tightly and caressed his knuckles softly.

 

"It hurts hyuck"

 

"I know love. But you'll be alright don't worry" donghyuck said and kissed his head. Pecking little kisses all over it softly.

 

Mark's sickness got terrible when the night came. Donghyuck was holding him in his arms while trying to comfort him. Mark said he was feeling so tired and so sick and like he is gonna faint anytime now. And it was hurting donghyuck's heart so much seeing his one and only love in so much pain.

 

"I wouldn't wanna say that but he got this sickness very very badly. He will have lots of pain. Especially at nights. Someone have to stay with him. Comfort him. Make him take his medicines. Or else he will go worse." Was what the doctor said so of course the person who stayed with him was donghyuck.

 

Donghyuck stayed with him days and nights, held him tight and warm and comforted him through the pain.

 

"They overwork you that's why" donghyuck said into mark's hair

 

"I-it's okay...i love being o-on stage" mark said as clear as he can even though he was in pain. "I-i don't get tired because of that hyuck. I-it's the sickness"

 

'Bullshit' donghyuck thought. He had seen mark practicing hard everyday in the practice room. He had seen mark falling down accidently and get many bruises while practicing. He had seen mark faint more than once cause of how tired he was. But whenever someone asked "isn't it hard for you ?" Mark always smiled and said "but i do what i love. And i don't even get tired".

 

To be honest donghyuck had admired mark a lot for that. For being so strong both physically and mentally. For never giving up. Even when they were practicing for cherry bomb's dance mark fell many times when they tried lifting him up. But every time he fell he got up quickly and said "okay let's try again"

 

Mark was in love with what he was doing and donghyuck admired it a lot too. Donghyuck admired mark a lot in general.

 

Now mark was lying on the bed in his arms and donghyuck thought that he had never seen mark that tired. That exhausted. That...fragile ? But not in a bad way.

 

"You don't have to be so strong all the time mark" donghyuck said when mark still tried to practice with his high fever burning his whole body then fell down and hurt himself more. Of course mark being mark he is said he wanted to try again and of course donghyuck being donghyuck didn't let him and pulled him towards their room to make him rest.

 

Mark is the most strongest person donghyuck ever seen. But donghyuck just wanted him to know he didn't have to be so strong and perfect all the time. He could rest. He could cry. He could need someone to hold him when he is down. And it was okay. It was more than okay. Cause he was human too. And all humans had their weak moments. Even the strongest ones.

 

Donghyuck's thoughts ripped off when mark started rapping. In his sleep....

 

Donghyuck just chuckled and hugged mark tighter. 

 

"Stop practicing even in your sleep idiot..." then his voice softened "don't tire yourself more"

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

"IPCHIIIII"

 

"What kind of sneezing is that ??" Mark asked and laughed when donghyuck glared at him

 

"Not a "god bless you" ? Thank you mark really"

 

Mark rolled his eyes and pulled donghyuck into his chest "come here"

 

"Hey what the fuck why ?????"

 

Mark didn't answer and just hugged donghyuck tightly, pushing him deeper into his chest like he just wanted to show how much he loved him and donghyuck just let him do. Being quiet for once.

 

"Taeyong hyung said he saw you cry"

 

"......." donghyuck sighed and talked finally "you were in so much pain. My heart couldn't take it"

 

"Awwwwww!!!! Babe!!!"

 

"Shut up. Shut the hell up. I swear to god if you ever talk about it again."

 

"My baby loves me so much!!!"

 

Donghyuck tried to escape from mark's suffocating embrace but mark pulled him even closer.

 

"Let me go. I wanna go away."

 

"No. My baby loves me!"

 

"Don't sing that song i swear to go-"

 

And mark did start singing the song. Donghyuck face palmed.

 

"My baby loves me. My baby loves me. My baby, my baby, my baby loves meeeee"

 

"Yes yes your baby loves you. Now stop singing it please. You are a rapper why are you even singing ??"

 

"Weren't you the one who told me that your heart melts everytime you hear my voice ??" Mark asked and wiggled his eyebrows in a teasing way.

 

Donghyuck blushed and pushed mark as much as he can "s-shut the fuck up"

 

Mark pulled him closer again, pressing donghyuck's face into his chest "my baby loves me sooo muchie"

 

Donghyuck was about to sigh but then sneezed suddenly. And again. And again.

 

They had an eye contact and mark smirked "my baby loves me and he is also getting sick so now it's my turn to shove a spoonful of hot soup into his mouth"

 

"Mark oh my god no please"

 

Mark gave him a sweet kiss in the lips "it's your turn to get tortured baby"

 

"Mark you can't cook."

 

Mark got up from the bed and walked to kitchen "watch me"

 

"MARK PLEASE NO I DONT WANNA GET FOOD POISONED LIKE THE LAST TIME" donghyuck shouted from their room

 

"I SAID WATCH ME!!! GOD DAMN IT!!" Mark yelled back from the kitchen

 

"BUT-"

 

"NO BUTS LEE DONGHYUCK YOU'RE GONNA WAIT TILL I MAKE YOU SOUP THEN DRINK IT. AND YOU'LL DRINK IT ALL YOU HEAR ME ?"

 

"........."

 

"HYUCK!!!"

 

"YES OKAY ALRIGHT DAMN OKAY"

 

"GOOD"

 

"GOOD"

 

"SHUT THE FUCK UP BOTH OF YOU OR ELSE IMMA GO THERE AND SEW YOUR LIPS!"

 

"SORRY YUTA HYUNG!!!" They both yelled for the last time and kept quiet till mark made the soup and literally forced donghyuck to open his mouth to drink it.

 

"It....dosen't taste too bad ?"

 

Mark laughed and shoved another spoonful of soup into donghyuck's mouth.

 

"I told you"

 

"But how ?? You suck at cooking"

 

"Let's say i learned how to make soup for someone special"

 

"Awww babe"

 

"Yeah jeno likes this soup"

 

"MARK LEE!!!" donghyuck hit his arm hard but playfuly

 

"Ouch i was just kidding!"

 

"Still! Dont joke like that! You are "my" boyfriend!"

 

"Possesive much ?"

 

"Yes. Possesive much. Now come here and cuddle me. I had been waiting for cuddling with you for days."

 

"But the soup ?" Mark asked and pointed at the bowl on the drawer next to the bed.

 

"Fuck the soup" donghyuck said and pulled mark into a warm cuddle.

 

"Yeah...fuck the soup" mark said when he was about to fall asleep thanks to their warm cuddling.


End file.
